Shinigami on The Gallows
by Kazuko Nozomi
Summary: Shinigami benar-benar ada. Rukia harus percaya itu. RnR, Minna!
1. Is That Really Ichigo?

**Disclaimer : I do have to say that Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning : Skip the typos you'll find. OOC, maybe.**

**Nah, ada fic abal baru disini. Aku masih harus belajar jadi author yang baik, tapi kesediaan kalian untuk membaca fic ini sangat diharapkan :')**

**Jadi, mohon dibaca dan direview yaa.. *bows*  
**

Chapter 1 :

Is That Really Ichigo?

.

.

Hakama hitam, pedang aneh –yang diperkirakan Zanpakutō, dan seseorang –ralat, sesuatu yang mirip dengan yang sedang bertarung itu –mungkin gigai.

Gadis itu ingat salah satu bab dalam buku tua yang tidak sengaja ia temukan di perpustakaan.

Bab dalam buku itu berjudul; Shinigami.

_Amethyst_ itu membulat.

.

.

**Shinigami on The Gallows**

Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis baik nan lembut, _check_. Gadis yang tidak pernah menolak untuk dimintai bantuan oleh teman-temannya, _check_. Gadis yang tidak pernah merutuk walau tahu dirinya dimanfaatkan, _check_. Sempurna.

Gadis berumur delapan belas tahun itu adalah seorang siswi di Karakura Senior High School yang kini telah menginjak tahun terakhirnya. Udara khas bulan April dihirupnya dalam-dalam sebelum ia memasuki gerbang sekolah. Ia siap untuk kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai seorang siswi teladan, yakni memberikan bantuan pada teman-temannya –disamping kewajibannya menimba ilmu. Belum sampai langkah kelimanya menapaki halaman sekolah, seorang laki-laki berlari dari arah belakang dan menabrak tubuh mungil Rukia hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Gomen, Senpai!" sahut anak laki-laki itu sambil berlari meninggalkan Rukia yang masih betah membaringkan dirinya di atas tanah dengan rok yang tersingkap. Memalukan! Oh iya, apa anak tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'senpai'? Mungkin ia melihat warna dasi Rukia yang menandakan bahwa gadis itu merupakan seniornya. Dan apakah permintaan maaf seperti itu sudah cukup sopan bagi seorang junior pada seniornya? "Tidak apa," lirih Rukia dengan suara lembut –sangat lembut sampai tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mendengarnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

Gadis yang terlampau baik sebagai seorang senior, _check_.

Kali ini Rukia menempati kelas 3-B. Karakura Senior High School memang tidak menerapkan sistem _moving class_. Karena ada beberapa teman sekelasnya dulu yang juga menempati kelas yang sama, Rukia tidak terlalu mendapat kesulitan dalam beradaptasi.

Akibat insiden barusan, seragam yang dikenakan Rukia jadi sedikit kotor. Terpaksa ia melepas _blazer_ abu-abunya yang telah mendapatkan noda indah bekas tanah tadi. Semoga ini bukanlah pertanda buruk.

Rukia mengambil tempat di meja paling depan sebelah kiri –dekat jendela.

"Ohayou!" sapa Rukia pada Tatsuki yang duduk tepat di belakang bangkunya.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san!" balas gadis berambut pendek itu pada Rukia.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh dua puluh, berarti masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Dari arah pintu masuk, terlihat seorang laki-laki tanpa rambut yang datang dengan napas memburu. Ia beruntung karena tidak terlambat. Ikkaku –nama laki-laki tadi, langsung mengambil bangku di sebelah Rukia. Mengambil tempat tepat di hadapan meja guru merupakan tantangan tersendiri bagi laki-laki itu. Yah, setidaknya kini Rukia tahu orang yang menempati bangku di sebelahnya.

_**Kriiiiing!**_

Bel berdering, tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai. Semua siswa di Karakura Senior High School telah siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran, termasuk gadis baik hati yang satu ini.

Ichimaru-sensei –guru muda yang memegang mata pelajaran matematika, masuk ke dalam kelas 3-B. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pria murah senyum ini akan menjadi wali kelas di sana.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru. Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ujar pria berhelai lavender pucat di kepalanya ini.

Guru muda itu memang tidak sendiri saat memasuki kelas. Ia membawa serta seorang anak laki-laki asing –yang mengenakan seragam KSHS lengkap. Asing? Ya, karena ia tidak pernah terlihat sejak tahun pertama sekolah. Satu kesimpulan, ia adalah murid baru.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Mohon bantuannya," kata laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri. Semua murid kelas 3-B menatapnya intens. Ada yang memasang tampang heran melihat kerutan permanen di alisnya. Beberapa siswi malah terlihat kagum dengan penampilannya yang santai dan tenang. Ada pula yang beraggapan bahwa teman baru di hadapan mereka adalah seorang atlet hebat, jika dilihat dari bentuk tubuhnya. Semuanya tengah berekspetasi-ria dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing mengenai sosok baru berambut oranye yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki. Kau bisa mengambil tempat di sana," ujar Ichimaru sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong di belakang Ikkaku.

"Hn," balasnya dingin. Sekalipun tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa yang akan menjadi guru –atau wali kelasnya adalah seseorang yang sangat tidak ia harapkan eksistensinya.

Ichigo –nama orang asing tadi, menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan oleh seisi kelas sedari ia masuk hingga kini ia duduk di bangkunya. Tatapan liar dan penasaran terus-menerus tertuju padanya. '_Merepotkan_,' batinnya. Tapi, yang namanya murid baru... memang begitu, kan?

Guru matematika dengan mata yang hanya segaris itu mengawali kelasnya dengan pidato selamat datang dan segelintir kalimat motivasi bagi murid-muridnya untuk menghadapi tahun ajaran baru. Namun beberapa siswa di jajaran belakang malah menanggapinya dengan bosan.

Setelah berbasa-basi singkat, sang wali kelas duduk di bangkunya sambil membuka-buka buku absensi. Yap, murid yang ada di kelas berjumlah dua puluh empat orang, jadi tidak ada siswa yang berhalangan hadir hari ini. Lagipula ini adalah _first day school_, bukan?

Merasa masih terlalu awal untuk memulai pelajaran, Ichimaru tidak memberikan tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan segera mengajar. Hal ini membuat para siswa merasa jenuh dan mulai membuat acara sendiri dengan mengobrol bersama teman di sebelah bangkunya, saling bertukar _e-mail_ atau sekedar membuka _social network_nya, membuat garis-garis tak beraturan di atas kertas kosong, dan hal-hal lain yang bisa mengurangi rasa bosan mereka.

Gadis berambut legam yang duduk di jajaran depan ini lebih memilih untuk menuliskan tanggal hari itu pada buku catatannya. Merasa tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan, ia mengela napas sekali dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. Ketika ia memutar lehernya ke kanan belakang, ia dapat menangkap sepasang _hazel_ tengah tertuju pada _amethyst_nya, memberikan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Seperti magnet berbeda kutub yang saling bertemu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melepaskan pandangan itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai pelajaran di jam kedua. Kalian boleh mempersiapkan diri lebih dulu," kata sang guru tiba-tiba yang secara tidak langsung menghentikan adegan tatap-menatap itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang guru perusak suasana menyeringai senang.

Rukia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. '_Apa yang aku lakukan!_' batin Rukia setengah berteriak –malu.

.

.

*Shinigami on The Gallows*

.

.

...yang memiliki banyak luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya serta gada yang setia bertengger di tangannya...

...semua giginya berbentuk taring dengan warna rambut yang merah...

...sayap kelelawar dengan wajah seperti badut yang menyeramkan, dengan seringai mematikan...ada juga yang berbalut perban dengan tulang-tulang menonjol...

...namun pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Wujudnya memang seperti manusia dengan hakama hitam dan waraji sederhana sebagai alas kaki. Mereka memiliki satu pedang yang disebut _Zanpakutō_ untuk...

"Kuchisake-onna? Amaterasu? Shinigami? Isonade? Kurasa buku seperti ini tidak seharusnya ada dalam jajaran Kesenian dan Budaya," bisik seorang gadis pada dirinya sendiri, setelah membaca sekilas isi dari buku tua yang tidak sengaja ia temukan. Pelajaran musik kali ini mengharuskan murid kelas 3-B untuk mencari biografi salah satu komposer musik –sebagai tugas dari Kurotsuchi-sensei yang berhalangan hadir hari ini. Bagi yang masih setia pada sumber informasi tertulis, maka perpustakaanlah tempat yang paling cocok untuk dikunjungi.

Setelah mengembalikan buku tua yang aneh itu ke jajaran Mitologi, Rukia kembali mencari buku tentang sejarah dan biografi komposer lagu favoritnya –Nubuo Uematsu. Jika kepercayaan akan dewa-dewi memang berlaku, maka sang dewi fortunalah yang kini tengah menaungi Rukia. Tanpa menunggu lama, gadis itu langsung beranjak pergi menuju kelasnya dengan membawa sebuah buku dengan judul 'Nobuo Uematsu dan Video Game'di tangannya –tentunya setelah mendapat ijin-pinjam dari penjaga perpustakaan.

Setelah sampai di kelas, Rukia langsung berbaur dengan Tatsuki dan temannya yang lain untuk mengerjakan tugas selanjutnya. Mereka harus membuat sebuah replika alat musik dari _styrofoam_ sebagai gambaran pribadi sang komposer yang riwayat hidupnya sudah mereka baca.

* * *

Pelajaran seni yang berlangsung selama tiga jam tadi merupakan pelajaran terakhir di hari itu. Jam setengah empat sore, bel pulang berdering dengan nyaring di sepanjang koridor yang diiringi sorak sorai dari anak-anak yang telah jenuh belajar. Begitupun dengan kelas 3-B yang mulai ditinggal penghuninya.

"Ah, Kuchiki-san! Sampai jumpaaaaa!" teriak segerombolan murid perempuan dengan senyum yang seakan ada-sesuatu-dibaliknya. Benar saja! Setelah Rukia memeriksa daftar siswa yang piket hari ini, ia hanya menemukan ruangan kelas yang kosong dengan sisa-sisa_styrofoam_ yang berantakan. Jadi, para gadis tadi memang sengaja mangkir dari tugas piketnya, ya?

Hal seperti ini memang sudah jadi hal yang biasa bagi seorang Rukia. Mengerjakan tugas piket seorang diri atau jika gadis itu beruntung, ia akan dimintai tolong untuk menggantikan tugas piket temannya. Dan tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menolak.

"Sayang jika semua ini dibuang," ujar Rukia yang baru selesai mengumpulkan sisa _styrofoam _dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang plastik besar yang ada di sudut kelas. "Sebaiknya aku bawa ke gudang atas saja," katanya lagi.

Kaki mungil itu dipandu oleh sang pemilik menuju atap sekolah –tempat gudang penyimpanan barang-barang yang sudak tidak terpakai.

Saat ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ujung koridor dengan atap, ia hanya bisa tersentak menyaksikan pemandangan yang tersuguh di hadapannya. Refleks, tangan itu menjatuhkan keranjang besar tadi dengan_styrofoam_ yang langsung berceceran manis di kakinya.

"Kurosaki-san... Shinigami?" lontarnya tanpa sadar.

Dan tepatlah tebakannya.

* * *

Setelah melakukan tebasan terakhirnya, Ichigo menghampiri Rukia perlahan.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Shinigami itu datar.

"K-kau? Shi-shinigami?" Mimpi, ini mimpi! Mana ada yang namanya Shinigami, kan? Mereka hanyalah sebuah mitos, kan? Iya, kan?

"Jadi, apa aku boleh tinggal di apartemenmu?" ujar Ichigo tanpa mempedulikan kegugupan Rukia.

"K-kau, a-apakah-"

"Aku selalu tidur disana semenjak tinggal di dunia manusia," kata si pemilik iris madu tersebut sambil menunjuk gudang tempat penyimpanan barang bekas. "Dan disana... dingin," katanya lagi –masih dengan nada bicara yang tenang.

"Tapi-" ujar Rukia bingung.

"Kau tinggal sendiri di apartemenmu. Jadi..."

Ichigo tidak melanjutkan perkataanya. Ia langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil Rukia ke dalam dekapannya dan seketika itu juga, kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu lenyap dari tempat mereka berdiri. "...tidak ada salahnya kalau aku menemainu," ujar Ichigo melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong tadi. Shinigami itu membawa Rukia ber-_shunpo_ ke apartemen tempat si gadis manis itu tinggal.

Tak butuh hitungan menit, mereka telah sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah flat sederhana. Ichigo melepaskan si gadis Kuchiki dan memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas dengan bebas.

"Maaf," ujar Ichigo ketika masih menemukan Rukia tertunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"T-tak apa," lirih Rukia setenang mungkin. Padahal, gadis itu menyimpan banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya dan warna-warni perasaan yang telah tercampur aduk, mengingat bahwa dirinya baru saja dibawa 'terbang' oleh makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Apa kau akan diam saja di sini?" sindir Ichigo.

"A –eh, iya," rutuk Rukia seraya mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia mengernyitkan alis –menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal. "Uhm.. Kurosaki-san, g-gigaimu?"

"Tunggu aku!" pinta si rambut oranye yang terdengar sebagai perintah di telinga Rukia.

"I-iya," jawab Rukia. Setelah Shinigami itu pergi, Rukia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

To be Continued

.

.

**A.N.**

Hi, Minna! :D Aku dateng lagi nih sambil bawa fic baru dengan damai *abaikan*

FYI nih, Nobuo Uematsu itu komposer musik video game yg di Final Fantasy RPG itu lohh XD

Gimana pendapat readers tentang fanfic ini? Mohon direview yaa :'3 Boleh kasih kritik, saran, komentar, ataupun flame yang membangun 3

Kasih tau kekurangan, kesalahan, keanehan, dan ketidakjelasan cerita ini ada di mana.. Review maupun kritik kalian adalah semangatku! :")

Keep or Delete?

Sankyuu ^,^


	2. A Hidden Truth

**Disclaimer : Bleach doesn't belong to me.**

**Warning : Skip the typos you'll find. OOC, maybe.**

**Minna-san! Ini dia ch 2. Enjoy! :D  
**

Chapter 2 :

A Hidden Truth

.

.

**Shinigami on The Gallows**

Kuchiki Rukia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Bukan karena bentuk bulan yang berubah ataupun sesuatu yang berbeda dalam kandungan udara malam itu. Namun, eksistensi sang pemuda di hadapannyalah yang membuat Rukia merasa kurang nyaman.

Kedua sosok di sini tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan meja bundar kecil sebagai pembatas jarak mereka. Dua _cup_ ramen instan tersaji di hadapan keduanya –masih dengan asap khas bumbu yang mengepul. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidup Rukia, merasakan makan malam yang sebegini canggungnya. Hanya berdua dan tanpa pembicaraan.

Mungkin Rukia tidak akan terlalu kaku jika yang sedang bersamanya itu adalah teman atau keluarganya. Ia juga mungkin tidak akan begitu waspada jika pemuda ini hanyalah seorang **manusia** biasa. Kenyataannya, gadis itu tengah berhadapan dengan sesosok shinigami.

Padahal Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan apalagi merencanakan bahwa dirinya akan bertemu dengan mahkluk yang berbeda dimensi dengannya itu. Tapi mengapa begitu mudah sang shinigami ini masuk dalam kehidupannya? Tenanglah, Rukia. Ini mungkin hanya sementara. Ini mungkin hanya kau saja yang sedang bermimpi. Walau Rukia tahu tidak ada mimpi yang senyata ini, tapi Rukia masih berharap bahwa ia memang sedang terbuai bunga tidur dan belum terbangunkan sampai sekarang.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Ya, shinigami itu berbicara pada Rukia. Tentu saja Rukia merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya. Tapi bukan hal tersebut yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"T-tidak sama s-sekali," bohong Rukia.

"Apa kau memang tidak banyak bicara?"

"T-tidak juga."

"Kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam?"

"S-sebaiknya cepat d-dimakan. Tidak enak jika s-sudah dingin," ujar gadis mungil itu –mengabaikan pertanyaan retoris sang shinigami bersurai senja.

Rukia lalu beralih pada ramennya sendiri. Ini mungkin akan meminimalisir pembicaraan yang akan terjadi di antara mereka. Untunglah tidak ada tugas dari sekolah yang harus dikerjakan, jadi ia bisa segera tidur setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Rencana yang bagus untuk menghindari shinigami malam ini.

"Ku-kukira aku akan langsung tidur saja. K-kau bisa beristirahat di sofa itu kalau kau mau. S-selamat malam," ujar Rukia seraya beranjak lalu membuang _cup_ ramen yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Berbeda dengan ramen satunya yang belum disentuh sama sekali oleh si pemilik.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tega membiarkan shinigami itu tidur di sofa malam ini. Tapi tidak ada tempat tidur lain yang bisa digunakan di apartemen kecilnya itu karena tempat ini memang dirancang seperti sebuah kamar yang hanya dikhususkan untuk satu sampai tiga orang. Berhubung tidak ada orang lain yang tinggal dengan Rukia, jadi ia hanya mempunyai satu set _single bed_ untuk dirinya saja.

Ketika Rukia akan mencapai pintu kamar tidurnya, suara _bariton_ sang shinigami menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"S-sebaiknya besok saja. Ini s-sudah malam."

"Aku ingin bicara sekarang."

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Rukia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya lalu duduk di tempatnya semula.

"A-apa yang ingin kau b-bicarakan, Kurosaki-san?" Rukia mengawali pembicaraan.

"Orang tuamu. Dimana mereka?" tanya shinigami bermarga Kurosaki itu.

"M-memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kau tidak memajang foto keluargamu di sini. Apa kau memang tidak mempunyai keluarga?"

"B-bukan begitu! M-maksudku, kedua o-orang tuaku meninggal d-dalam kecelakaan mobil dua tahun lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rupa mereka?"

"A-aku.. Aku kehilangan ingatan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

"Lalu?"

"S-setiap aku berusaha untuk mengingat wajah mereka, kepalaku langsung terasa sakit. Tapi aku masih memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Byakuya?"

"Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Nii-sama sedang bekerja di l-luar ne-negeri."

"Hah. Skenario yang sangat lucu," ujar sang shinigami sambil mendengus.

"S-sebenarnya, apa yang sedang k-kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia yang mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat, Rukia?"

"I-ingat apa?"

"Buka bajumu!"

"A-apa?!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku yang akan melakukannya," ancam si Kurosaki.

"I-ini p-pelecehan! K-kau tidak bisa seenaknya-"

_**Sraaat!**_

Iris _amethyst_ itu membulat, sang empunya memekik. Pria shinigami ini telah merobek bajunya dengan tidak hormat –memperlihatkan bahu mungilnya yang...

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat luka ini?"

"I-ini.. Lu-luka ini a-adalah luka yang membekas saat kecelakaan mobil waktu i-itu," jawab Rukia sambil memperbaiki keadaan pakaian atasnya yang terkoyak.

"LALU DARIMANA AKU TAHU BAHWA KAU MEMPUNYAI BEKAS LUKA DI BAHU KIRIMU, HAH?! APA KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGINGATKU? APA PARA SHINIGAMI SIALAN ITU SUDAH MEMBUANG SEMUA INGATANMU?!" marah Kurosaki itu akhirnya.

"Ku-kurosaki-san?" ujar Rukia takut-takut.

"COBALAH UNTUK MENGINGAT SEMUANYA, RUKIA!" teriak shinigami itu –lagi, sambil menngoncang bahu Rukia. "INGATLAH BAHWA KAU JUGA ADALAH-"

"Aaarggh! A-aku t-tidak bisa mengingat a-apapun," lirih Rukia sambil memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. "A-aku, aakh-" Dan si gadis Kuchiki itu pun pingsan.

"Rukia? Rukia! Sial!" rutuk Ichigo –panggilan sang shinigami yang baru saja meluapkan emosinya ini.

Dengan cekatan, ia langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Rukia dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah membaringkan gadis itu di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, Ichigo meninggalkan kamar itu. Ia sempat menyesali sikapnya yang sedikit kasar tadi. Sangat kasar –lebih tepatnya. Ia harus meminta maaf pada Rukia setelah gadis itu sadar nanti.

* * *

Kini, Ichigo benar-benar ada dalam wujud shinigami. Dirinya yang sedang berdiri di atas atap apartemen Rukia terlihat sedang berpikir. Bukan sedang mewaspadai _hollow_ terdekat atau apapun itu. Ia hanya sedang... memikirkan sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba saja Ichigo menyeringai ketika merasakan _reiatsu_ yang sangat ia kenal mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau memang tidak pintar menyembunyikan _reiatsu_mu atau kau memang sengaja mengumbarnya?"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Kita bertemu setiap hari, Sensei."

Angin malam itu berhembus kencang menerpa kedua wajah shinigami yang tengah menatap lekat bola mata lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sudah tahu. Cepat atau lambat, kau pasti akan kemari."

"Ya, ya. Kau tahu segalanya, Ichimaru_ Taichō_."

.

.

*Shinigami on The Gallows*

.

.

Soal matematika yang tersaji untuk Rukia kini, tak kunjung dikerjakannya. Padahal biasanya, ia sangat cekatan dan bersemangat jika sudah bertemu dengan soal-soal semacam ini. Gadis itu lantas menatap ke luar jendela dan dengan matanya yang besar itu, ia bisa melihat burung-burung berterbangan riang di atas langit.

Seperti biasa, Rukia mengawali hari dengan meregangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Tidak ada hal yang aneh di pagi itu. Piyama yang ia kenakan masih utuh. Apa mungkin kejadian semalam hanya mimpi? Apakah Ichigo memang tak pernah ada? Tidak, tidak. Rukia lantas menengok ke kanan belakang dan mendapati seorang siswa berambut oranye yang tengah berkutat dengan soal di hadapannya. Shinigami itu masih ada ternyata.

'_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_ Rukia membatin. Dirinya tak lagi tertarik untuk menyentuh soal yang harus ia kerjakan dan lebih memilih untuk melamunkan peristiwa tadi malam.

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita hari ini. Jangan lupa, soal yang tadi selesaikan di rumah, ya!" ujar Ichimaru-sensei pada murid-muridnya. Rukia langsung tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Ketua Murid mengajak seisi kelas untuk memberi salam terima kasih pada sang guru.

Iris _amethyst_ itu bisa melihat sekilas senyuman Ichimaru-sensei yang ditujukan padanya sebelum guru muda itu benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kelas.

"Maaf aku tidak menunggumu bangun untuk berangkat ke sekolah," sesal Ichigo yang kini telah berada di dekat bangku Rukia.

'_Jadi semalam bukan mimpi?'_

"Hei, Rukia?"

"I-iya. T-tidak apa-apa."

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke kantin."

"I-ini sudah waktunya istirahat?" tanya Rukia bingung.

"Apa kau tak mendengar bel istirahat tadi? Sudahlah, aku lapar. Ayo!" ajak Ichigo sambil menarik tangan Rukia.

'_Benarkah dia Ichigo? Ia tidak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya,'_ ujar Rukia dalam hati sambil menatap Ichigo yang tengah menggandengnya.

'_Biarkan saja seperti ini dulu. Aku takkan memaksamu untuk cepat mengingat semuanya,'_ batin Ichigo. Ia merasakan tangan lembut Rukia yang membalas genggamannya, lalu tersenyum kecil dengan _hazel_nya yang masih tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

* * *

Kantin mulai penuh seiring dengan kedatangan para siswa yang kelaparan di Karakura High. Setelah mendapatkan beberapa buah kue _manju_, Ichigo mengajak Rukia untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di atap sekolah. Kondisi kantin yang ramai agaknya membuat acara makan kue bersama terasa kurang nyaman. Yah, lagipula atap sekolah merupakan tempat pertama kali Rukia melihat Ichigo dalam wujud shinigami. Nostalgia, eh?

"Rukia..."

"A-ada apa?"

"Aku minta maaf," ujar Ichigo. Angin sepoi-sepoi siang ini menerpa lembut helaian rambut berbeda warna itu; hitam dan oranye.

"Tak apa, Ichigo," balas Rukia lembut. Dan.. ia baru saja menyebut nama Ichigo? Bukan Kurosaki dengan sufiks '–san' seperti biasanya? Napas shinigami tampan itu sempat tercekat sejenak, mendengar apa yang baru saja Rukia katakan. Setelahnya ia mengela napas lega sambil tersenyum tulus. Ya, ia yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat, Kuchiki Rukia akan mengingat siapa dirinya. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sambil memanfaatkan kebersamaannya dengan Rukia sekarang.

"Rukia, apa kau tahu tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi di sini?"

"Umh, sepertinya Taman Karakura. Apalagi jika kau pergi ke sana pada malam hari. Ada air mancur yang bersinar di tengah taman," jelas Rukia –tanpa tergagap seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya. Apa kau mau menemaniku, Rukia?" pinta Ichigo.

"A-aa, b-boleh." Sial, gagapnya memang belum hilang.

.

.

*Shinigami on The Gallows*

.

.

_Central 46__ Compound_ tidak seperti biasanya kali ini. Beberapa shinigami terlihat sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan wajah yang serius. Kapten Komandan –Genryūsai Yamamoto, Kapten Divisi 6 –Byakuya Kuchiki beserta wakilnya –Abarai Renji, juga Izuru Kira –Wakil Kapten Divisi 3, berkumpul mengitari meja panjang yang ada di salah satu sudut gedung itu. Oh, tak lupa Kapten Divisi 12 –Mayuri Kurotsuchi, juga turut hadir dalam pertemuan kecil ini.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai lepas pengawasan pada Kurosaki Ichigo itu?!" tanya Yamamoto tegas, mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara ia pergi ke dunia manusia,_ Taichō_," ujar Renji dengan hormat. "Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia pergi melalui _Seireitei_. _Reiatsu_nya menghilang begitu saja."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Abarai Renji," kata Byakuya dingin.

"Cukup. Apa kalian tahu hal apa yang mungkin dilakukan shinigami itu, hm?" tanya Kapten Komandan itu lagi dengan nada bicara yang lebih serius.

"Saya yakin, Ichimaru _Taichō_ bisa mengatasinya." Kini, Izuru Kira yang berbicara.

"Dan ingatan Kuchiki Rukia tidak akan semudah itu kembali. Aku sudah mengaturnya dulu," ujar Kapten Divisi 12 itu yang mulai angkat suara.

"Ya, ya. Namun segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

"Aku akan membawa shinigami itu kembali. Segera," tegas pimpinan Klan Kuchiki itu.

"Tidak. Kurosaki itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Ini berbahaya jika Rukia sampai menyadarinya," sanggah Yamamoto.

"Saya kira, kita hanya tinggal menunggu laporan dari Ichimaru _Taichō_," ujar Wakil Kapten Divisi 3 itu –lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kaptenmu itu," sela Kurotsuchi.

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Kira bingung.

"Ini sudah beberapa hari semenjak shinigami itu pergi," ujar kapten bertopi ini. "Tugasku sama kaptenmu itu. Mengawasi Kuchiki Rukia di dunia manusia. Berpura-pura menjadi pengajar di sekolahnya."

"Lalu?" tanya shinigami berambut pirang itu lagi, tanda bahwa ia masih belum memahami pembicaraan Kurotsuchi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau aku ada di sini sekarang? Itu berarti, hanya Ichimaru yang bertugas mengawasi Rukia."

"Dan apa yang salah dengan Ichimaru _Taichō_?"

"Bukankah aneh jika ia tidak melaporkan bahwa Ichigo telah berhasil masuk ke dunia manusia? Kita pun baru menyadarinya setelah Kurumadani merasakan _reiatsu_ Ichigo di Karakura," Yamamoto menjelaskan. Ya, ini memang terasa janggal mengingat Gin Ichimaru yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Kuchiki Rukia di dunia manusia agar jangan sampai berhubungan dengan shinigami lain. Bukan tidak mungkin jika tujuan Ichigo datang ke sana adalah untuk menemui Rukia yang berarti, Ichimaru harus mencegahnya. Namun sampai sekarang, tak ada sedikitpun tindakan yang dilakukan kapten berwajah rubah itu.

"Baiklah. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan mereka lakukan."

To be Continued

.

.

**A.N.**

Khukhuhku.. Readers jangan lupa ya kalau Kurotsuchi itu guru seni di Karakura High XD

Pasti banyak pertanyaan tentang ch ini, kan? Hehe.. Maaf membuat kalian bingung. Atau udah ada yang ngeh sama jalan ceritanya? Oiya, alurnya terlalu lambatkah? Gomenasai, Readers kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Tapi, masih sudikah untuk meninggalkan review untuk fic ini? *bows

Balasan review untuk yg login sudah lewat PM, ya :') Untuk **rukippe** dan **chappy** ini update, tapi maaf ya kalau updatenya lama T.T terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya :")

Review kalian benar-benar jadi penyemangatku, lho :') Terima kasih untuk terus mengikuti fic ini *big hugs*

Salam hangaaattt,

Kazuko Nozomi~


End file.
